Aqueles Olhos
by Tilim
Summary: Seus olhos cor de vinho, que me embebedam, me fazer ficar mole e aqueçem meu coração, apesar de suas palavras frias.


**AQUELES OLHOS**

**-**

**-**

**-**

E lá estavam eles, em mais uma missão para trazer Uchiha Sasuke de volta. Hinata, que estava sob o céu, sem conseguir dormir, ficava se perguntando como conseguiriam trazer de volta uma pessoa que não queria voltar.

Ficava olhando o seu reflexo no rio com a lua cheia iluminando tudo, sem deixar espaço para as estrelas. Mudara muito. Todos mudaram, ficaram mais fortes e melhores com suas habilidades e até com suas personalidades, mas ela continuava ela. Frágil, meiga e pacifica.

Suspirou. Daquele jeito não arranjava inimigos, mas também ficava muito vulnerável e sempre alguém tinha que vir e salva-la.

"Queria ser como Naruto-kun" pensava batendo os dedos na água afastando a sua imagem.

Quando a água voltou a se acalmar, Hinata não estava mais sozinha com a noite. Do outro lado da margem uma figura alta, com os olhos rubros amedrontadores, quase demoníacos, de alguém que exterminou seu Clã.

Hinata não moveu um músculo, mas não estava com medo. Ficou encarando com curiosidade o rapaz bonito dos olhos vermelhos.

- Não deveria andar sozinha por aí.

- N-nem você – não sabia dizer ao certo se era ela mesma quem falava ou alguém que tivesse se apossado do seu corpo, mas estava á vontade falando com ele.

- Gaguejar não amedronta muito – ele sentou-se na reta dela, do outro lado do rio, ainda sem quebrar o contado visual.

- N-não posso evi-t-tar – abaixou a cabeça encarando seus reflexos.

Vários segundos se passaram em que só o farfalhar das folhas era ouvido.

E lá estava ela, próxima ao seu acampamento sentada na beira do rio junto com um membro da Akatsuki, um dos mais procurados fugitivos de Konoha e ela esta se sentindo á vontade? Estava era ficando louca.

- Eu deveria te matar – suas palavras foram frias, mas Hinata esperava as que vinham a seguir – Mas porque eu não consigo?

- Porque e-está gostando disso – a jovem Hyuuga levantou a cabeça e o encarou.

Ele pareceu confuso por um breve período de tempo, depois sorriu imperceptivelmente.

- Isso é o que você está sentindo.

- E-então me mat-te.

O próximo olhar do o rapaz lhe dirigiu foi risonho e curioso. E nem percebera que a garota tinha a sua linhagem ativada. Então se fosse para morrer, ela não o faria sem lutar.

- Nem adianta, você é muito fraca – fechou os olhos.

- N-não vai tocar nas pessoas q-que gosto.

- Você é um fardo, a sua morte seria um favor a eles.

- Não p-pelas suas ma-mãos – os olhos vermelhos voltaram a encará-la, sérios.

Aqueles olhos. Tão lindos e tão maléficos eram fantásticos.

O olhar de Naruto é divertido, de Neji é preocupado, de Shikamaru é sonolento, de Kiba ágil e de Sasuke penetrante, mas os olhos de Itachi eram... Embriagantes. Embriagantes como o bom vinho que, depois de alguns goles a faziam ficar com o corpo mole e o coração quente.

- _Só por minhas mãos_ – suas palavras transmitiam a seriedade do olhar e um indescritível sentimento de possessão, de ciúmes do que é seu.

Hinata corou e levantou-se, Itachi a imitou na outra margem.

Andou com passos firmes até ele, sobre a água. Parou a poucos centímetros de distância, a face escarlate.

As mãos grandes do rapaz delinearam o corpo sem tocá-lo, fazendo todo o contorno.

- Só s-suas mãos – disse se aproximando mais um pouco – É-é uma pro-promessa.

- É melhor assim – roçou levemente os lábios finos naquela perdição macia que eram os lábios da Hyuuga, mas controlou-se a tempo de se virar – Acho que vou adiar sua morte por hoje.

Ela sorriu um pouco, ainda corada, com a frase dele.

Sob a luz da lua, os curiosos olhos vermelhos que a fascinavam se foram, assim como a lua.

A suas costas o sol começava a tingir o céu com seus tons de roxo e vários azuis, magnificamente. Mais um dia em que teria que esperar por sua morte.

Mas verdadeira morte era ter que esperar por mais uma noite em que poderia se embebedar com os olhos de vinho.

**-**

**-**

**-**

**FIM**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Olá! o/**

**Minha primeira fic Hinata/Itachi.**

**Gente, me desculpem qualquer coisa, eu não sou especialista na personalidade do Itachi, então acho que ficou meio non sense.**

**Digam-me o que acharam, por favor.**

**OBRIGADA POR LEREM!**

**Beijos!**


End file.
